


high and lows of love

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Percy and the seven reach rome to find Nico there is a shock awaiting them</p>
            </blockquote>





	high and lows of love

**Author's Note:**

> comment please ,

The minute Percy saw the beautiful son of Hades , he jumped of the deck ignoring piper calling his name and charged towards him but before he could reach him a tall pale demigod with blue eyes stood in between glaring at Percy ,’’ what are you doing ‘’ , Percy was not in the mood for this after being separated from Nico for six months ‘’ kissing my boyfriend ‘’ he growled while trying to walk around the pale guy , ‘’ you boyfriend ‘’ pale guy said incredulous ‘’ I don’t think so’’ and to prove himself he pulled the angelic son of hades into a kiss ….


End file.
